Love at Hogwarts
by Fawkes7
Summary: It's Ginny's 4th year and Hermiones, Harry's and Rons 5th. Theres love!
1. Think About Love!

This is my first fanfic please review!This switches from other peoples perspectives  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ginny had decided that being in her fourth year she should actually have kissed a   
boy. But she just hadn't got there. She had gotten over her crush on Harry and there was that guy, who when he walked down the corridor her face went red and she had to turn away. This guy was Jordan Rimmel. He had dark brown hair and his chocolate eyes were enough to melt any girls heart and they certainly melted Ginny's. She thought it rather strange how she had never noticed him before, he had started Hogwarts the same year as her and was in her class. But she had never noticed him!   
'Oh, Well I've noticed him now and I'm definitely going to make him notice me!' She thought determindly. Then she drifted off into a comfortable slumber.  
  
Hermione woke up in a frame of mind ready to work. But her bed was soft and warm and she didn't want to get up.  
"Five more minutes" she whispered to her dorm mate Lavender, who was shaking her gentley.  
"No! You're already fifteen minutes late!" Lavender told her.  
Hermione jumped out of bed so fast her cat Crookshanks leapt off hissing!   
"Only joking!" Laughed Lavender your right on time.  
Hermione mumbled something and started getting dressed. 


	2. Who is she?

Chapter 2.  
  
From Harry's point of view.  
  
Harry woke up and looked around. It was his first day in his fifth year. Ron was snoring loudly.Harry threw his spare pillow at him. Ron grunted but didn't wake up.  
"HEY! RON! WAKE UP!" Harry shouted.  
Ron got up with a start so did Neville, Dean and Seamus.  
"Wheres the fire?!" Asked Seamus dumbly in his thick Irish accent.  
"Just get up it's our first day. I don't wanna be late!" Harry replied.  
  
They all got out of bed yawning and grabbing their robes pulled them on in silence.They walked down into the Common Room where they met Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti.  
  
'Oh God, Lavender looks really cute.' Harry thought wistfully.  
  
"C'mon you lot we're gonna miss breakfast." Came the impatient sound of Hermione who was standing by the portrait hole.  
  
"Yeah let's go!" Agreed Seamus looking excited.  
  
'I wonder if Seamus like Hermione. He's acting like it.' thought Harry wonderingly.  
  
So they walked down to the Great Hall together.  
  
Ginny's point of view.  
  
As they sweapt into the Hall she saw him.  
  
'Oh he's there, Oh he's coming over. I'm going red!' thought Ginny worriedly.  
  
"Hey! Ginny!" Jordan looked at her with wondrous eyes.  
"Oh hey Jordan" Ginny replied.  
"I was wondering if I could sit next to you next lesson?" He asked.  
"Um yeah sure!" She could feel her face burning. Then she walked away quickly.  
"What was all that about with the cutie over there?" Asked Hermione with mixed curiosity.  
"Oh Jordan nothing!"  
"Didn't look like nothing to me!" Hermione said mockingly.  
"Leave off!" Replied Ginny playfully.  
  
Ron's point of view.  
  
He could see Ginny flirting with a guy called Jordan and he felt over- protective, maybe he couldn't realise that now she was fourteen nearly fifteen she could handle her own life.  
  
"Hey, Ron c'mon theres a new batch of porridge." Came the voice of Harry floating across the Hall.  
  
Ron took his place beside Harry, next to him Neville, Dean and Seamus.   
Next to Harry Hermione, Ginny and that guy Jordan. Across from him Lavender and Parvarti. And a girl he had never seen before. Who was she?  



	3. Borrow a Smile!

Chapter 3  
Ginny's point of view.  
  
As she walked into potions Ginny felt a tug on her arm.  
"HEY! LET GO!!" She shouted angrily.  
"Um, it's me. Jordan you said I could sit next to you this lesson." He answered looking downcast.  
"I'm sorry I thought...well you know. Where you wanna sit?" As she said this she could feel her face burn as it so often did.  
  
Jordan pointed to the back desk, "How about there?"  
"Yeah sure whatever." And she followed him eagerly and plonked her bag down next to his.  
  
Profesor snape sweapt in with his usual amount of coldness.  
"Today class we are going to make a ivisibilty potion." He spoke with an amount of icy venom that came out in a frightening whisper.  
  
They all got out their collapsible potions kit.  
"Oh damn! My mom forgot to get me some more Grengles Gunge!" Complained Ginny.  
"Oh you can have some of mine, my mom bought too much!" He grined sheepishly at her and she took a tub full of Grengles Gunge.  
"Thanks!" She smiled warmly back at him.  
  
Sorry I can't think of anything else to write.I'm trying to find away to bring this unknown girl in! 


	4. Humiliated but who cares?!

Chapter 4  
  
Harry's point of view.  
  
As he walked into Charms with Hermione and Ron he saw a girl walking with Parvarti and Lavender. She was pretty cute but to Harry, Lavender stood out the most.  
  
Ron was starting to mumble to himself. Harry poked him and said in a sarcastic tone, "Ron you talking to the voices in your head? I've heard they're good company!"  
"Oh your so funny, I'm thinking what to say to that new girl there," he pointed to the new girl.  
Hermione walked over "Oh thats Shannen Rouh." She told them, "You like her Ron?"  
"No!" Ron nearly shouted going red.  
"Yeah he does Herm!" Harry was laughing good naturedly.  
Ron walked off to a desk in a huff. He sat down heavily and sighed.  
  
Ron's Point of view.  
  
Why did everyone have to humiliate him, his sister, his best friends, his brothers, his mom. It wasn't his fault he thought Shannen was really cute, was it? He could change his feelings and then everyone acts like it's a humiliating feeling love. But he wasn't in love was he. He just liked her.  
  
Harry liked loads of girls didn't he. Well nobody made fun of him except Malfoy and his cronies.  
'Oh, who cares what people think!'  
  



End file.
